Dictionary
Introduction to Pstipparspeak (pron. "Zipperspeak") Our languages were created to handle physical things and do so quite nicely. So nicely, in fact, that we come to expect the non-physical aspects of reality to behave in the same way as we talk about them. We expect precision. We expect a direct line of cause-and-effect. And we expect results that can be uniformly recreated. Our understanding and acceptance of the non-physical worlds, and in fact ALL other worlds, has become so intrinsically bound to our language that most of us don't even acknowledge a thought unless it has a word associated with it or an observable action that can be described in words. Observable action requires that your world overlap with that of another god, so that that god may be able to report the appearance and effect of your action, describing it either in words or images. To demonstrate the effectiveness of words vs images, first help a friend apply make-up using only your description of their face in relationship to the eyeliner pencil. Next hold up a mirror for them. To make it science-y, record your results and have someone else try. But since our minds are no longer open to one another and we don't trust each other to "get it" when we paint a picture or do a dance, our communication has degraded into language. Being, now, so defiled, but still seeking corroboration, collaboration and ultimately communion on ALL levels of experience, we are burdened with the extra task of defining non-physical experiences using specifically physical vocabulary. This has been done repeatedly throughout recorded history, but with always the same result. (Our adherence to recorded history and disregard for oral, theatrical, mythical or even goddamn geological history is just another demonstration of our high regard for words and low regard for everything else. "Dumb" has even come to mean "stupid".) The language and images used to communicate the non-physical get confused with the physical and/or the group doing the research comes under fire from a dissenting group. They are forced by circumstance to preserve their knowledge by overlaying the fundamentals with the vocabulary and imagery of their aggressors, hoping that people may uncover it one day. Meanwhile the children who would stand to inherit this learning are preoccupied with trying to be as much like their aggressors as possible as an act of self-preservation. This genetic preservation (the "purely" physical level) is the opposite of self-preservation on the memetic, ideological, spiritual, emotional or even on the intellectual level. On those levels of reality you are experiencing the process of digestion from a cellular perspective. Conforming to the image of the being that devoured you. At any rate, the potency of the original effort becomes watered down over generations until it is not only no longer useful, but actually becomes a weight dragging society down and retarding our growth. Recent efforts have tried to circumvent this by creating an entirely new vocabulary using depersonalized imagery to describe psychological and emotional experiences, but we have come to find that they still rely upon a description of physical processes that do not directly correlate. Thus our understanding of psycho-dynamics is not only similar to, not only described as, but is actually limited and defined by our understanding of mechanics, hydraulics and electricity. We have become so entrapped by these descriptions that many have come to the conclusion that we are nothing BUT mechanics, hydraulics and electricity. Now we come to the point where those that are out to take advantage of others team up with those that are overwrought with the hellish perspective of pain, suffering and a world view of fundamental competition and dominion to bring the rest of us into servitude using the dichotomy between physical language and non-physical experience as a smoke screen. A gas-lighting, table-tipping, rube-fleecing culture-wide con game that tricks us out of our time and pleasure and into office cubicles and assembly lines. Having now seen the horror, the abomination, the nihilistic pointlessness of a depersonalized and mechanical Universe; having calculated, described and witnessed the intrinsic connection of process and observation; knowing now the implicit and overt unity of subject, object, predicate and verb we come to see that the realm in which language functions is but a pocket within the totality that is created by disregarding the major portion of the total miasma and is brought into focus by, well, our focus. Focus is what we call the process of systemic disregard for the surrounding environment in order to isolate, highlight, pedestal-ize or degrade an individual object. Focus is what we praise, reward and demand in our children. A total lack of focus, though, sacrifices perspective, clarity, flavor. We lose our sense of individuality. When we lose our sense of self, we may lose our sense of "self-ishness" or preference, but we also loose consciousness. There is no longer an observer to the process, so the process... stops...? Here is the conception of fear. "What happens while 'I AM' is away?" There are many different ways that we may loose consciousness. We'll see if we can find what makes them the same by examining their differences. To do this, though, we must first agree upon the terms we will use to describe them. Having found the lexicons of previous aeons decayed, diluted, defiled, destroyed or otherwise insufficient, we must create a new Glossary of Terms and associated imagery that is distilled from the efforts of all systems and sciences past and present. One that does not insult our intelligence or fly in the face of our sensibilities. Here we encounter two difficulties. Firstly, we still only have our known languages to build with and those have been twisted by time and tactic so that many words and images are defined presently in the precise opposite of their original definition. These misplaced pillars are the framework on which we hang our model of the Universe. As we flip those pillars back upright what we took for reality is shaken and may collapse. This in itself is enough to cause panic. Add to it our tendency to identify with our cosmology and it becomes a personal threat. Secondly, while personal and conversational, this is still a text. A one-way transmission. Something I am doing to you. So when your cosmology is shaken and you feel the change that is coming in your understanding and can't see what form you will take on the other side of that change, that "death", you may come to feel that I am attacking you, that I am the vehicle of your demise. We may both take solace in the fact that you, personally, choose to read on. Unless you are my editor, you read on because you are seeking a change in perspective, a new focus, a new definition, your current form is too painful and you are seeking death and rebirth and you don't trust yourself to do it on your own. Or maybe you're just curious to see what new heresy this madman will spew. Either way we have now established historical precedent, modern necessity, personal authority and your own complicity in creating this New Dictionary of Psycho-Spiritual Terminology, Imagery, Processes, Perspectives, Attitudes and Relationships. "Hail, Pstippar! We bow to thee." TLDR Here's what the hell I mean by that... Focus- __FORCETOC__